Talk:Sejuani/@comment-5209745-20141004014104/@comment-15244341-20141010175000
What YourPrivateNightmare said is basically what it boils to. The advantage Amumu has over Sejuani, which is HUGE, is that he takes like zero damage from camps. Combined with his superior early game damage to camps he can clear not only faster but also do more clears before going to base. Sejuani is not a slow clearer, but she definitely isn't a fast clearer by any strech of imagination. When level 9 comes and she has W maxed her clear is OK, but her mana and health sustain is nonexistant so she has to decide between ganking and farming, since she can't really afford to gank low on health/mana after a full clear. Amumu neither, but since his sustain is better he can actually do some clearing and gank in between clears at much more sustainable levels of health and mana. Plus no way it is better than Shyvana's. Her passive has an OK situational ability which just helps her deliver her Flail damage more reliably and chase, but Shyvana not only has basically the same number (5 less points) but hers is passive (no need to do anything to keep it stacked), doubled when she is in dragon form (any teamfight, basically) and it also gives MR. I'd never get Madreds. Ever. Sejuani has dreadful base stats, doesn't scale with attack speed and as much as I malign Golem, the stats are not bad per se on her. She just needs a stronger purchase for the early game with her gold against what the other junglers get. Cooldown reduction and raw tank stats is what she needs. Since her only defense (again, on mediocre tank stats for a tank) is +25 armor, she CAN'T not be a tank. Bruisers, by definition, need either high base stats (Volibear) or a way of having huge damage reduction (Old Kha's bruiser build was a thing basically because of the ult's % damage reduction, Eve does the same thanks to her ult's shield). Since Sej has none of that her only real damage build is DFG AP Sejuani, for the instant 100->0 burst. She can't live enough to deal sustained damage with no attack speed steroid with wriggles. The only champions wriggles is any good are the ones that are either melee carries (Yi, Trynd) or have huge attack speed steroids (WW, Nocturne). They tend to deal enough damage with just autos and their respective steroids for them to be able to kill someone fast. Sej with just an auto reset and 1.5 attack speed is going nowhere since she just blows up in a DPS race. The issue with Sejuani is that she is a tank with a poor tank steroid, high late game damage, and basically the best utility you'd ever get from a champion with 40% CDR outside of Lulu. She sacrifices her tankyness for damage even going tank and basically the best initiation ultimate in the game. The meta is, sadly, pretty much the same as ever. Utility bruisers (Lee, Elise) and now high early game impact tanks (Nunu, Mao) have found a spot again. The only assassin that is worth playing is Kha, and if you are REALLY good at counterganking and snowballing with him, Rengar. Pretty much anything else is niche and a preference pick. Plus honestly, someone that is on the Sejuani page asking for tips definitely doesn't want to play any power jungler assassin or is bored of doing so already. I'd rather tell you to try your build for yourself, but I'm not even convinced it will be any sort of good experience against someone in above bronze elo. You'll just get out DPSed by pretty much anyone. And lose early game pressure, which Sej can apply in the right matchups. You should try Nocturne for that build though. He is actually in an OK spot power-level wise and he is one of the only champions that can go FF without crippling themselves with how fast he clears. And, unlike Shyvana, he can gank pre-6.